tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock-Viper 8780
Former GRU Spetsnaz operative and spy, Sasha Petrov, AKA ROCK-VIPER 8780, is one of COBRA’s most well-trained and lethal operatives. Speaking several languages and possessing skills as both a spy and a soldier, Sasha is as lethal with his charm and intelligence as he is with his hands, and is adept in any environment no matter how hostile; whether its scaling the sheer cliff face of an icy mountain or gathering information from the galas and soirees of the elite. When on a mission for Cobra, Sasha wears a non-slip, camo-traction suit equipped with a tungsten steel grappling hook and megatensile-strength rappelling rope, tactical axe, and survival gear, and is armed with a Bullpup submachine gun, a pistol sidearm, and a tactical spear for silent kills. Highly decorated numerous times for his service to the Russian Federation, Sasha is a formidable warrior under a veil of savior-faire and civility… one it would be best never to underestimate.Character note written by Dreadtread. Description Six feet of rugged, tanned masculinity stand before you. His black, curly hair is wound in playful locks around his head, and a week's growth of black stubble lines his strong jaw. Crystalline blue eyes look back at you with intelligent inquisitiveness as he examines you with the practiced, steady gaze of a seasoned soldier, ready to strike. Although Sasha's days as a special forces strike team member were long ago, his body is as toned and muscled as it was at the peak of his career, kept fighting fit with regular training and his new career as a ski instructor. His fitted, crew neck indigo sweater hugs the curves and caresses of his chest while his cargo jeans hang comfortably around his waist over a pair of well-worn black leather boots.Description written by Dreadtread. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Born on November 7, 1973 to ethnically Belarusian parents, Sasha Petrov spent the early days of his life in Krasnovishersk, a small lumber and mining town in the western slopes of the Ural Mountains in the Russian Federation. After Sasha’s father was killed suddenly in a diamond mine collapse when he was five, he was raised by his frequently depressed and intoxicated mother, who often disappeared for days at a time, leaving the young boy to his own devices. With few friends and the nearest railway station 100km away, Sasha was no stranger to solitude, preferring to spend his days outside of school alone in the wilderness, where he discovered his talents for hunting, fishing, and survival. During the long, dark months of confinement when even his skills could not compete with the winter weather of the untamable wilds of the Urals, Sasha discovered a love of books that rivalled his love of the outdoors, and gained a voracious appetite for reading. As he began teaching himself history, languages, and etiquette, among other things, he felt increasingly restless and trapped in the town which seemed to grow smaller all of time. Unlike many of his peers, Sasha did not attempt to avoid the compulsory military service required of young Russian men; despite the dreaded dedovshchina, the frequently brutal and sometimes lethal hazing tradition for new conscripts, Sasha saw military service as an opportunity to escape his dreary and hopeless hometown and never look back. Sasha excelled in his training at such an impressive pace that he was soon recruited into the GRU Spetsnaz, where he was pushed to the limits of his physical and psychological endurance as he honed his skills as a stealth operative and mountaineer, with which he would perform countless missions as a spy, and on occasion, an assassin, for which he earned numerous prestigious military awards. As equally lethal with his charm and intelligence as well his hands, Sasha is a force to be reckoned with whether on or off the battlefield. Although his current cover as a ski instructor at the Wispile mountain in Gstaad, Switzerland, would seem to be an ostensible sinecure, Sasha, AKA ROCK-VIPER 8780, continues to stay in top physical condition through both his regime of fitness and frequent excursions into the wilderness, as he had done in his youth. When not engaged in the necessary trappings of his cover, Sasha can be found encased in his non-slip, camo-traction suit as he undertakes COBRA’s most dangerous and difficult missions. Equipped with a rocket-assisted, tungsten steel grappling hook and megatensile-strength rappelling rope, and armed with a Bullpup submachine gun, a pistol sidearm, and a tactical spear for silent kills, Sasha Petrov is one of the deadliest operatives on the planet…and someone it would be wise to never underestimate.Character history written by Dreadtread. Sasha first met fellow Cobra agent Crimson Guard 8701 in Zurich in 2017. MUX History: In May of 2017 Rock-Viper 8780 traveled to Cobra-occupied Washington, DC in the United States. In February of 2019, Rock-Viper 8780 took part in a failed attempt at disrupting Milwaukee. OOC Notes Rock-Vipers are available on the MUX as Disposable Characters, with a much simpler application. They can also be apped directly as full character (format: Rock-Viper 1234), or upgraded from DCs to OCs. Rock-Vipers report directly to Major Bludd. Petrov is a derivative of the male first name Petr. Petr in Greek means “stone”. Order of Saint George Second Class 1992, Order of Saint George First Class 1994, Order of Saint Andrew 1998, Order of Lenin 2000 Logs 2017 * May 17 - "DC Recon" - G.I. Joe travel to Washington, DC, to size up the Cobra occupation. 2019 * February 5 - "G.I. Joe Strikes Back" - Cobra attempts to expand their territory in the United States, but G.I. Joe has a surprise in store. Players Rock-Viper 8780 was created by BZero and Dreadtread and is played by Bzero. Gallery Rockviper2.jpg|Python Patrol uniform Rock-Viper1.jpg Rock_Viper_UC1.jpg References * ROCK VIPER (v2) @ yojoe.com * Python Patrol Rock-Viper * ROCK VIPER (v4) @ yojoe.com * Spetsnaz Training * 11 weapons used by Russia's elite Spetsnaz operators Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra DCs Category:Humans Category:Range-Vipers Category:Vipers Category:Cobra Ground Forces